


We're Going to Have a Wedding

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Nook Eating, Oral Sex, Weddings, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Karkat get married</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> A giftfic for tumblr user rm6y7m6

You’re nervous as you stand there waiting for him. You can’t believe this is really happening. You wonder what he’s going to look like. Beautiful obviously, but that doesn’t stop your mind from fantasizing. What if he’s wearing something form-fitting to show off his slim waist? Oh! What if he’s wearing make up!? OHHH! What if the dress has a high leg slit!?!?! Are you drooling? Sollux is looking at you funny. You’re probably drooling.

You’re shaken from your thoughts when the music starts playing. You can barely contain your excitement as you spin around to face the doors. It seems like they’re opening in slow motion and you can’t stop fidgeting. You want to see him!

There he is. There is your Karkles and he is more beautiful than your feeble mind could have imagined. His dress hugs his small torso in a way that makes you want to wrap your arms around his waist. The ruffles billowing out past the curve of his hips makes you want to lift the skirts and see what he’s hiding underneath. His face is blocked by a frilly veil and you have to resist the urge to run down the aisle and tear it away so you can kiss him. You have to wait, though. Wait until after the ceremony and you can ravish him. You smile down at him once he reaches the alter and take his hands in yours and you can hear him whisper.

"Don’t fuck this up, Gamzee."

"Wouldn’t dream of it, motherfucker."

You two say your vows and you do your best not to copy Sollux’s lisp as you repeat after him. You’re impatient and since you can’t smooch the shit out of Karkat’s face like you want, you need some entertainment. Karkat’s warning keeps you from doing that though. You don’t want to make him angry, especially not right now. 

Finally, you’re done with all this stupid talking and you can move that fucking veil! You gasp when you lift the frilly thing and see his face. Ohhhh motherfuck he’s wearing make-up! He’s painted up all nice and cute and those pink lips are quirked up at the corners in a smile. Dammit Sollux say the magic words!

"You may now kith the bride."

And boy do you kiss him. You take your bride in your arms and swing him around into a graceful dip and he squeaks before you smooch the shit out of his face. He returns your kiss with matching eagerness and you can feel your heart swell as he wraps his arms around your neck. Your family and friends applaud as you two lock lips and you try to sneak a little tongue in. He shivers in your arms before he pushes at your shoulders. He’s so cute. You break the kiss with a laugh and he’s blushing brighter than the make-up on his cheeks. You can’t wait to get him to the hotel room.

You two make your way down the aisle with rice flying in all directions and to the awaiting car in a hurry, you pulling Karkat along while he struggles to keep up. Just a little while longer and you’ll make Karkat mewl for you like a kitten.

"Dammit Gamzee slow down! What’s the rush?!"

You pull him into your lap once you two make it into the car. You tell the driver where you want to go and put the privacy window up. You run your hands over his hips and lick a languid stripe up his neck and to his ear, making him gasp. You nip at it and breathe a laugh into it as you whisper.

"I’m gonna make you sing so pretty for me, Karkles~"


	2. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding night sexy times

"Aahhn~ Gamzee!"

His laughter makes your legs shake and you nearly fall over. You splay your hands on the wall of the hotel room to keep yourself from falling as you arch your back in pleasure. Gamzee barely even waited for you to step into the room before he was on you. As soon as he closed the door, he slipped under your dress from behind and yanked your pink panties down before diving right in.

He has you facing the wall with your legs spread as wide as they can under the dress as he eats your nook. His tongue slides across your folds before he slurps on you, making you cry out and push your hips back into his mouth. He’s so good with his mouth, you want to cry with how each brush of his lips and each swipe of his tongue makes electricity shoot down your spine. You almost DO cry when he suddenly stops. You look back at him with accusing eyes as he comes out from under your skirts.

"Why’d you stop?!"

"Patience, Karkles."

He lifts the hem of your dress and drapes it over your hips as he pulls his writhing bulge from his pants.

"You’ve made me wait this long, you can wait a few more seconds."

You turn back to the wall and try to stop trembling. You wish he’d just get on with it instead of teasing you. His bulge slides and curls on the sloppy folds of your nook. You own bulge is going to slip into your nook if he doesn’t fucking hurry up!

"You want it?"

"Yes…"

"Do you? I don’t think you do."

"Yes dammit, Gamzee! Fucking fuck me you asshole! I WANT IT!"

"Well since you asked so nicely~"

He shoves his bulge into your nook with a growl and you moan in relief. He doesn’t wait for you to adjust and you mewl in delight as he begins to pound into you. The pleasure with an edge of pain is perfect and you push back into his thrusts, taking his bulge deep inside you.

"So good Karkles~ So motherfucking wet. You love this don’t you? Fucking love my bulge in your little nook? C’mon. Louder! Let this whole fucking building know how much you love getting your sweet candy nook pounded!”

His words make you scream and whine high. It’s just so dirty! His thrusting quickens and intensifies and he grips your hips, probably leaving bruises. Your whole body is pressed flush against the wall and he snaps his hips into you and it’s so good, so perfect. Your nook buzzes as you think of Gamzee’s body on you, his hands gripping your hips, his bulge coiling deep inside you, Gamzee, Gamzee, Gamzee.

"You gonna cum for me, Karkles? Oh please cum. Cum for me Karkat! Let me see you spill your material all over this wall!"

Your voice freezes in your throat, mouth open in a silent scream as your legs tremble violently. Your vision blanks as your whole body buzzes with intense sensation and when you come to, you’re on the floor and face to face with bright crimson with your ass in the air. You can feel Gamzee still thrusting into you frantically and after a few more thrusts he fills you with his material with a long, low groan.

You’re married. Wow. And to Gamzee Makara. As he leans down to kiss your back and shoulders whispering, “Good Karkles. Sweet Karkles. My Karkles,” you don’t regret your decision for a second.


End file.
